Trying Again
by TheSalvatoreClan
Summary: This is pretty much how i would want the vampire diaries to go.. i would totally ship out Delena! but i still love stefan! so, if your team DELENA you should read this!
1. Chapter 1

Elena sighed as she ran the brush one last time threw her perfectly strait brown hair. _Another day as a "normal" teenager in high school._ She walked down stairs to the kitchen to see Damon. "why are you here?" she asked dryly. "Well, Mrs. Grumpy pants, I am your carpool, I mean, considering your in danger, and your boyfriend is just barely sane."

She looked down, knowing he was right, of course. The thought of Stefan still being crazy and blood thirsty stung. She hasn't seen him in 3 days, the last time she saw him they had fought, and he went all crazy vampire on her, she is still sure the only reason she is alive is because Damon walked in just in time, and that scared her.

During all this thinking she'd done, Damon had some how managed to get her out to his Camero. He was snapping his fingers in her face "Eleeennaaaaa" he sung out. "wh-what?'" she asked confused. "you were all spaced out or something" he stated looking worried "oh, but anyways, I don't want you at the Boarding House for a couple days.." Elena's eyebrows raised, Damon could tell she was about to protest. " Why are you even trying to protest? You were there, right when he almost killed you.. AGAIN. I'm telling you, there is no humanity left. Not even your love is saving him, Elena." sympathy rising in his voice. She knew he was right. Damon pulled up to the curb at school. "please, try not to die today." Damon said sarcastically, Elena flipped him off and walked up to the school to greet her friends.

"Are you sure its a good idea for you to be here?" Caroline asked worried. Elena shrugged. "Damon said it would be good. But I don't see how it is. Not like I have original vampires out to kill me." she said loudly, obviously hoping they heard ear, cause' she knew they were watching her. Caroline worried about her best friend, Elena had grown sad, mentally and physically broken. She frowned remembering their freshman year, how happy Elena had been. She new she had to keep an eye on Elena today. As they were sitting in first period she realized Elena looked as if she wasn't even paying attention. Around lunch time she got a text from Damon '_has she broken down yet?' _She looked over at Elena she was just moving her food around, her eyes were red and she was sure she saw a tear run down her cheek. She quickly replied '_she isn't well, you should come get her, its too much.'_ it didn't take long before Damon texted her again '_bring her out front'_ Caroline did as she was told, she grabbed Elena's arm and told her Damon was here, Caroline walked her out to Damon who was leaning against the car.

"Thanks Care" Elena said hugging her friend  
.

Elena found herself wanting to be in Damon's embrace. After she hugged Caroline and said bye she walked up to Damon who already had his arms open, she ran into them he carefully placed her in the passenger seat and began to drive. Once they reached Elena's home, Damon ushered Elena to her room. Damon sat down on her bed, and she laid down and sighed. "I promise I will get the old Stefan back, Elena" Damon said looking over his shoulder. "If he is even still in there. Don't make promises you cant keep." Elena said doubtful. "get some sleep" Damon said standing up. He knew he had to get Stefan back to normal, he couldn't stand seeing him like this. And Elena, his heart broke seeing her sad and depressed all the time, not seeing her beautiful smile. He knew she was scared of Stefan, heck, he was even a little scared of Stefan. He missed when Stefan was gone, and Elena was happy, not completely happy, but she was coping. He decided he was going to cook her a meal. He started to make one of her favorites: Spaghetti&Meatballs. He was almost finished, the only thing he had to prepare was the Garlic Bread. As he was finishing up he started humming a _song. Maybe, your gonna be the one that saves me, b__ecause_after_ all, your my wonder wall. _"yum, it smells good in here" I looked over to see Elena actually smiling. "did you cook this yourself?" I smiled "you bet."


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled once more and sat down where I placed her plate. She eagerly forked a bite of spaghetti into her mouth. I looked at her, it amazed me how she had such a small frame, but ate like a pig. I chuckled. "What- I'm hungry" she shrugged. I smiled and decided that watching her eat was a bit weird.

I turned on my heels and went to the refrigerator and grabbed out some sort of juice and poured it in a cup for her. Seeing the dark red juice reminded me of just how hungry I was. I sat the glass down in front of her. " would you happen to have any blood bags laying around?" between chews she informed me that there were some in the wine box. I nodded and grabbed me one, I eagerly sucked out the liquid that filled it.

I felt Elena starring at me, I gave her a look that said 'can I help you'.

"what its okay for **YOU** to stare at **ME** while I eat. But I cant do it when you eat?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Damon smirked. Damn right. Elenasmiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. _Elena, always making me the softy, the good guy._

"it was really good Damon, thank you, for everything" she said standing up. He nodded and smiled. She grabbed her plate and took it to the sink and was about to start washing it when she felt Damon behind her. "i got it" he whispered. She turned. Not realizing just how close he was to her face. For more seconds than intended, her brown eyes, caught his electric blue. She nodded a thanks and walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs to her room.

_It amazes her how much she has grown to like Damon. How hurt she would be if anything happened to him. And now that she thinks about it, how he has been there for her, threw everything. Maybe it wasn't going to always be Stefan._

_,_

Elena thought about all of this as she took her shower, she new it had to be a least 9:30, she hummed along to one of her favorite songs that was currently playing: "Skinny Love- Birdy"

_I tell my love to wreck it all. Cut out all the ropes and let me fall. _

She hummed these particular lyrics, they jumped out at her.

Damon heard the shower start. He shivered at the images that went threw his head, he also mentally slapped himself for think of such a thing. He also heard music fill the room, the song sounded familiar, he is sure he has heard Elena singing it before. She was humming along to the song, which was quite beautiful.

He soon heard the shower turn off. Elena towel dried her hair and ran a brush threw it, not caring what it looked like as of now. She changed into some plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top. Damon was sitting on the coach she saw he was starting a movie, and the aroma of popcorn filled the air. She hated the fact that the only reason he was doing this was because of sympathy. "Damon, you really don't have to do this.." she stated walking over to him.

" your right, I don't." he said standing up to face her. "but I **want** too."

this sent chills down Elena's back. He was dangerously close. They both hadn't realized how much they yearned for one's kiss, let alone touch.

Damon spoke "Now. sit your happy ass down, eat some popcorn, and watch this fucking lame vampire movie" he said smirking. Her eyes widened.

"WE'RE WATCHING TWILIGHT" she said grabbing the popcorn bowl and gluing her eyes to the TV.

About half way threw the movie he felt Elena's head land on his shoulder, he looked over to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, and turned off the TV.

He carefully scooped up Elena in his arms, he was so care full not to hurt the doppelganger. Elena felt Damon pick her up. She found comfort in his arms, but it didn't last long, considering he used his vampire speed to run up into her room.

He gently laid her down onto her bed and covered her up. He brushed a strand of her hair from her face and smiled at her. He walked over to her bedroom window and was about to jump out when he heard her start talking. "Damon...?" she whispered. He stopped and turned around "yeah." he said taking a couple steps towards her "stay with me, please" she sounded scared. He climbed into bed with her.

She scooted a bit closer to him, and soon he new she was asleep, he stayed awake for awhile, just listening to the wonderful sound of Elena's heartbeat.


	3. surprise!

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, OR ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS I USE.**

**Enjoy (:**

Her heart beat reminded him of a lullaby. The simple beat of her heart made his ache, for her love. He loved Elena so deeply, and not for the reason of her resemblance of Katherine, but for everything that she **DIDN'T **share with Katherine.

Damon soon found himself in a deep sleep.

He only awoke when he heard Elena's heart beat slightly quicken, he heard her make her way into the bathroom. He decided it was only because she was intimidated whenever she woke next to Damon. He slowly sat up and stretched, looking down to find one of the few things that still made him feel human. He blushed slightly, and took a couple deep breaths and made his way to the window looking outside.

He found himself pretty hungry, that blood bag just didn't cut it last night. He used his speed and quickly ran downstairs, in search of another blood bag. He was pissed when he couldn't find one.

Elena was in the bathroom changing into some slightly ripped shorts and a black tank top. After brushing her hair and teeth she heard Damon start yelling out profanity.

"God Dammit!" he yelled as he slammed the wine box door putting a crack in it. Elena rushed downstairs "what what" she said running to where Damon was, she took a look at the crack in the door. "awe, c'mon" she said gesturing towards the crack. She looked over at damon who had been quiet, she saw he had been trying to control the veins that where now showing under his eyes.

"no more blood?" she asked already knowing the answer. He nodded "are you like really hungry, or do you just need a bit?" she said looking down at the thin skin on her wrist.

"im not drinking your blood" he said looking her straight in the eyes. "im going home, I'll be back soon, don't take a step out of this house." he said serious.

"yes mom" Elena sighed, and in a flash Damon was gone.

While Elena had this time alone she thought she would relax. She also decided that at the end of this week she would try and talk Damon into letting her see Stefan, who she desperately missed.

She also thought about last night, how safe, and comfortably she felt sleeping so close to Damon. Especially whenever she woke up to find herself snuggled up with him, his hands around her waist and middle section pressed against her back. She smiled slightly remembering how warm he was.

She quickly pushed that thought out of her heard, knowing it wasn't okay to love them both. She would not be like Katherine. But then she did remember Stefan saying he wanted her to sort out her feelings, and that is just what she would do.

10 minutes later Damon was back.

"what would the doppelganger like to do today?" he said smirking and plopping himself down next to Elena on the coach.

"i would like to watch TV and relax." she stated. "TV it is."

there had been some awkward tension and silence. "Damon, is there something you wanna tell me" Elena said looking at him, as If he couldn't hold it in anymore Damon bluntly blurted out. "i bit someone" he was ashamed and she could tell. Elena gasped "Damon!" he cut her off.

"i didn't kill her. I stopped myself. I was just so hungry and-" this time Elena cut him off.

"we went over this!" Elena said in disbelief. Anger rose in Damon. "ELENA! I AM A VAMPIRE!" he yelled now. "its in my nature, im not some saint. Stefan! I cant keep pretending to be good." it was quiet now. Elena new he was right, she got a bit closer to Damon, and cupped his cheek in one hand and stared in his blue eyes.

"that's where your wrong." he looked confused. "Stefan is the one pretending to be good. Your just pretending to be bad." and with that she planted a light kiss on his lips.

Damon's eyes flickered open to Elena's large brown eyes. From just that small kiss Elena's body tingled. She really had loved Damon Salvatore. And just before his lips crashed hungrily back into hers she had returned those 3 words back to him.

The kiss that they shared right now held so much passion and lust. She had never shared one like this before with Stefan. She felt Damon pull her onto his lap. She tangled her fingers in his hair.

She felt Damon's tongue slide across her teeth. Begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and felt Damon's tongue explore her mouth. She slightly bit down on his lip and he moaned. She felt him run, and soon she was up against the wall. Her legs were still wrapped around his waste, as he planted kisses down her neck.

Damon wanted Elena more than anything right now, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. When he stopped Elena looked at him questioningly.

"you still love Stefan." was all that Damon said before he left Elena alone, and breathless.


	4. Decade Dance prep

Elena was defiantly flustered. But Damon was right. She _did_ still love Stefan. That was a given. She decided she would text Damon. She fumbled around her bed looking for her phone. When she finally found it she quickly texted Damon:"_we need to talk"_

Seconds later her replied:_ Elena, there is nothing to talk about._

This ticked her off. _Fine! Then I'll come to you!_ She waited then 2 minutes later she found herself facing Damon.

She sat down on her bed fumbling with her fingers. "your right. I still love Stefan" she saw a pained look cross his face. "and this is awful Katherine of me. But I love you too." Damon didn't know what to say so he let her finish. "so if choosing means I loose one of you"

"then I'm not choosing. I have lost to many people in my life." Damon's heart broke a little.

"Elena, I'm still here after all this time of you choosing Stefan. What makes you think I would leave if you chose him again?" he said slightly chuckling trying to lighten the mood.

She shot him a look of desperation. "i wish my mom was here to help me" Elena said in almost a whisper. Damon's eyebrows furrowed. He felt bad for Elena.

"what can I do to help?" Damon said wrapping his arms around her. "hold me. Let me cry. And listen." she said looking into his deep blue eyes. He nodded. "and some ice cream would be good too" she said smiling. Damon laughed.

"i have Stefan locked up. He refuses to eat. Elena, he wants to die. I need your help" He finally said after the long silence. She looked up at me, worry spreading over her face. She shot up. "we have to go now!" Damon nodded as they made their way down the stairs and out the door.

The car ride to the Boarding House was quiet. Damon and Elena both deep in thought. When they were getting closer Damon finally spoke. "Elena. He still isn't... sane" he said giving her a warning look. Elena sighed sadly. "i know. But at least he is alive" Damon nodded in agreement.

When they pulled up to the Boarding House, Elena was sure to stay close to Damon. But she didn't want to be scared, she knew Stefan would be able to hear her heart beat increase.

_He couldn't know he now terrified her._

She peeked threw the bars on the door to the chamber. "St- Stefan?" her voice cracked. He looked up briefly. "you shouldn't be here" her heart broke. "you need to eat, Stefan" Elena spoke softly. "your not gonna kill yourself" he walked up too the door tears threatening to spill over.

_Just remember, I love you. And I loved you first._

He whispered these words softly.

She looked over at Damon who was looking down awkwardly. Elena pressed her face to the bars. "look at me, Stefan" he did as he was told. "i may not be able to compel you. But don't think I wont make Elijah get his original ass down here and compel you to eat." she said slightly smiling. Hoping to gain a smile from Stefan. She got nothing.

"i _still_ love you, Stefan. If you want to hold onto something. Hold onto that." she said as she held out the animal blood. Stefan slowly took the bottle of animal blood. Elena raised her eyebrows.

Stefan slowly opened the cap to the bottle and took a small drink. Elena smiled satisfied. Stefan took a deep breath and took a big gulp of the blood. He soon felt much better. Elena stayed for awhile longer just to make sure he was okay.

She pranced up the stairs. "i got him to drink it" she told Damon who was downing some bourbon. "good. There is one less problem" he said rubbing his for-head, irritated.

_**Two weeks later things are getting better. Stefan is less of a maniac, and Klaus has given the gang some what of a break. Although, Rebekah, has been giving Caroline hell, they all planed on having a good time tonight.**_

Elena was with Caroline working on getting ready for the decade dance. Caroline was putting soft loose curls in Elena's hair, and then she pinned them up in a messy bun.

"So, who is gonna be accompanying you too the dance" Caroline asked adding a few finishing touches to Elena's hair. Elena smiled slightly "you and Bonnie of course" Caroline frowned.

"i think you should give Stefan a chance.." Caroline said looking at Elena. "i mean you and Damon have been getting kinda cozy. And Stefan is getting better. I mean come on! Elena, just give him one night.."

Elena sat there for a minute. Caroline was right. "you're right Care." Caroline chuckled "of course I am" Elena laughed.

"okay, well I'm gonna get in the shower. And when I get out, your doing my make-up" Caroline stated as she gave Elena a smile, and walked into the bathroom.

Elena picked up her phone hesitantly. She dialed the familiar number.

_Hello?_

_Hey, Stefan, do you have any plans tonight? _

_No, why, Elena?_

_Well Mister, Salvatore. It would be a pleasure if you accompanied me to the Decade Dance._

It was silent for a moment.

_Of course Miss Gilbert. I would love to accompany you to the dance. _

She could hear the smile in his voice.

_I'll pick you up at 7._

**This is late, I know. But I have been in Orlando all weekend. I went to the Vans Warped Tour. One word: t.**

**Mayday Parade was perfect live. Kellin is perfect in person, and so is Jesse and Gabe(; all of Sleeping with Sirens is perfect. I love them. **


End file.
